Untamed
by kieta-seraphim
Summary: Sometimes Wesker has to teach Chris what his place in the hierarchy is.


Title: Untamed

Author: kieta_seraphim

Band(s)/Fandom(s): Resident Evil

Rating: M/NC-16

Paring(s): WeskerxChris

Genre: smut, smut, smut

Warnings: sex, manxman,

Comments: Finally my 100th post. This is my first step back into the Resident Evil fandom as a fanfiction writer since RE5 came out.

One shot/ chapters: One-shot

Summary: Sometimes Wesker has to teach Chris what his place in hierarchy is.

Word count: 1035

Untamed

He's on his knees in front of the chair, head down as he gazes at the floor. He knows he's done something wrong and he knows I'm going to punish him. I look down at his hands, they're splayed out in front of him on the floor. There's enough of a gap between his fingers that I could land my knife between them like I've done before.

I stare down the perfectly straight line along his back. He's sitting so demurely, so submissively that I want to grab him, pull him forward and kiss him. But I can't. I won't. Humans are something to be tamed. Christopher Redfield is a wild child even among humans. I knew he'd need to be trained the moment I agreed to hire him into S.T.A.R.S.

I shifted myself in the chair, carefully to keep my thighs crossed. He doesn't need to know that I'm hard. Out of the corner of my eye, I'm careful to note that he's carefully stolen a look up at me and I meet his gaze through mirrored sunglasses. He quickly looks away.

"Captain I..." He starts and I cut him off with a raised hand. I don't want to hear his excuses, that mouth of his has already landed him in trouble twice this week and it isn't even Tuesday. He immediately looks down, and I can all but taste the fear radiating off his body. Good, he should be afraid of me.

I uncross my legs, happy to note that my erection has gone down, before planting them firmly on the ground. He looks up at me for a moment and I don't bother to gesture. He should know what to do by now. He has to earn the right to my forgiveness.

And want my forgiveness he does, judging by the way he's closing the distance between us, crawling on his hands and knees. He reaches forward with a hand but I immediately smack it away. He should know better. Chris recoils, looking up at me before crawling forward again.

His cheeks are tinted red as if he hasn't done this multiple times. He clearly hasn't learned as he lets out a pained gasp. Caught his tongue on the zipper again? Why am I not surprised. Undaunted, he grasps the zipper in his teeth and tugs it downward. Its an inelegant task, but a necessary one, if he wants my forgiveness and it takes him a moment to complete the task. The button is only the slightest bit easier to work with, his tongue brushes over the leather and eventually he forces the button through the whole.

I'm pleased at the utter determination he shows to have completed both tasks in less than three minutes. I can't applaud his valiant effort to please me, that would be conceding too much to this human. He's really only a pet after all. I bite down on my lip to keep the gasp from escaping my lips as Chris sucks the tip of my cock into his mouth. I smacked his hand away as he wraps it around my cock. No, he has to work for it.

He pulls back and starts slower, snaking his tongue over the length of my cock, lavishing attention along the base. He inches the tongue upward from the base, dragging it upward, almost torturously slow. I'm willing myself not to move as he starts coaxing me into hardness. It only takes a few more long and languid licks of that tongue before I'm achingly hard.

He sucks the tip of my cock into his hot mouth once more, tongue grazing the slit and I have to take pains to stifle the sound that threats to escape my lips. I'm in control, I force myself to sit back. He moves forward, following me backwards. He's gotten much better at this than the first time of fumbling fingers, clumsy lips and awkward teeth.

I reach out to tangle the fingers of my gloved hand into his hair. A mere formality to keep him from pulling away until I'm ready for him to pull away. He doesn't seem to need the reminder as he continues lavishing attention on my cock. So eager. "No touching." I order him as one of his hands is moving towards the bulge in his pants. That and his cocky mouth are what landed him in this predicament. He whines and my hips twitch slightly at the reverberation down my cock. I briefly let my eyes close behind my mirrored shades. He is skilled with that tongue and those hands. Part of me wants nothing more than to let him touch me but this isn't about my pleasure. Its about him learning that he's mine and mine alone.

I open my eyes as I'm nearing completion and stare down his back. He's clasped his hands down at the small of his back like they're handcuffed together. I can see every little line in the curve of his spine as he kneels between my legs, his pose is so demure, so submissive as he sucks me off. I can't help but love it. My tongue runs over my lips as I use my free hand to push the sunglasses back the slightest bit on my face.

He drags his tongue up the length of my cock before taking me back into his mouth. He knows I'm getting close and I tighten my grip in his hair. It doesn't take long before I'm cuming into his mouth. He doesn't even move away like the good little pet he is. "Swallow it all." I order and its just a formality, he knows.

I pull my hand back as he complies with my order. He licks me clean and pulls back with a pop, looking back up at me. "Go clean yourself up Redfield." I gesture to the mess he's made in his pants as I tuck myself back into my pants. He scrambles up to obey, the door closing behind him as I slid my chair back to my desk. So eager to obey. Maybe there's still hope in training him after all.

Fin.

Contemplating continuing this as a mini series.


End file.
